


Illicit Friendship

by CododylWorld



Series: Illicit Relations [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Developing Friendships, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Past Violence, Slow Build, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CododylWorld/pseuds/CododylWorld
Summary: After the rest of the pack leaves Beacon Hills to continue the fight with Monroe, Liam, Mason and Corey are left to protect the town from anything that threatens the peace. Now, after a confrontation with hunters that left Nolan injured, Liam must come to terms that he and his friends can't do this alone, he reluctantly calls Theo Raeken for back up.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Series: Illicit Relations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101470
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Illicit Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter, I'm going to clear this up real quick but this is fic is the first part of two fics, in this part Liam and Theo work on being friends and in the second part will deal with romantic feelings and such. I clear this up cause I tagged it Liam/Theo. Hope this makes sense. and I hope you enjoy.

Sunlight poured into Liam's room, he groaned, covering his face with his bicep. He meant to close the blinds last night, but after the whole fiasco with the hunters, he'd been too tired to care either way.  He sat up and looked at the clock, two hours before class, he yawned and stretched his limbs as he laid back on the bed. Just a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt anyone. 

**_Buzz, buzz, buzz._ **

He sighs, of course, he can't have a few minutes to himself now can he? He reaches for his phone, missing a few times before he knocks it off his nightstand, 'Damn it,' he whispers to himself as he leans over the bed, reaching for his phone.  He rubs his eyes to adjust to the light as he tries to read the text message, he can't make out what it says just yet but he can tell that it's from an unknown number at least. Liam sits on the bed and looks around his dirty room, he has a mind to clean it when he gets home later today… that's if he has the energy for it.  He looks at his phone now, his vision is still a bit blurred but at least now he can read what the message says. 

_ Hey Liam! It's Nolan in case you forgot. Uh, I know things between us aren't that great but the doctor cleared me for school today! And well, I was wondering if you could give me a ride?  _

Liam reads it twice, he sighs and looks at the time, it's not even seven. Nolan can wait ten more minutes. A part of him cringes though, shouldn't he feel good that Nolan's able to go to class now?  His phone buzzes in his hand again, he shakes his head as he reads the message.

_ Oh, btw, my mom didn't want me to stay at the house alone. She thought I'd hurt myself even more… so I'm on your front door.  _

__ He rolls his eyes, groans as he drops his phone on the bed beside him. 

  
  


***

Liam walks down the halls of Beacon High as Nolan limps beside him. He tries his best to keep a steady pace though, Nolan's face cringes every time he takes a step even with the help of the crutches. He stops mid-way and turns to look at his co-captain, "Are you sure you're up for this?" He asks. 

"I'm fine, Liam," he replies and bumps one of his crutches with Liam's leg, "Besides, I can't let you hog all the glory on the lacrosse field, coach won't let me live this down and you know it." They both chuckle, yet it falls flat.  Silence settles between them, Liam swallows and looks down the hall, he takes a deep breath, it's now or never. "I'm-" he begins right when Nolan speaks up, they both chuckle, and Liam can't help but feel a little more at ease. 

"You go," Nolan says and Liam doesn't protest. 

"I'm sorry for treating you the way I did, I…" he takes a deep breath, this is the right thing to do, "It was rude of me, after everything that you went through with the hunters, you needed someone by your side and I was just a dick to you." 

"You were…" Liam didn't expect those words to sting but they did, he sighs and looks down at the floor between them, "But at the end of the day, you did help me…" Nolan adds, "You, Mason, Corey, and Theo, you guys didn't have to but you did and for that I'm thankful." 

Liam internally cringes at the mention of Theo, but he manages to contain himself as he smiles. He bumps Nolan's shoulder with his hand, "Come on, let's get to class before the hallway gets crowded." He leaves his hand on Nolan's shoulder for a brief second, black veins travel down his forearm, he frowns and looks Nolan in the eye, "You said you were fine, you didn't have to lie." 

"Well, I didn't expect for you to do whatever it is that you're doing…" Nolan answers, Liam rolls his eyes and takes his hand away from his shoulder, being shot by hunters was painful as a werewolf… Liam can only imagine how much it hurts for a human. They walk to the classroom in a somewhat comfortable silence, Nolan manages to keep up with Liam this time though. He sits down right next to Nolan once they get to the classroom, the teacher isn't here yet which isn't as much of a surprise considering how early it is. 

"I do have one question though…" Liam places his book on the table between them, gets his notebook and pencil out, and turns to Nolan, he raises his eyebrow waiting for him to continue, "Do you think they'll be back?" He asks as he chews a little string from his sleeve, "The hunters I mean, they didn't finish the job after all…" 

Liam sighs, he's not sure what to say, he could lie but what good would come out of that? "I'm not sure, I mean, they attacked you and then us but are we even sure they wanted us dead?" He says, "For all, we know it could have been Monroe just sending us a message–" 

"But Scott isn't here, why would she do that?" 

"I'm still Scott's beta, Nolan, I'm not out there fighting alongside him right now… but she can still threaten him by coming after us." 

"But they didn't come after you did they?!" Nolan says. Liam can smell the anxiety coming from him, he can hear Nolan's heartbeat increasing as silence threatens to consume them; there's not much he can say that can ease Nolan's worries and still be the truth. He sighs again, clenches his jaw and just says what comes naturally to him. 

"Look, I don't have all the answers right now Nolan, but I promise you if they do end up coming back, I'll protect you, okay? Mason and Corey will have your back as well, we're your friends now, we're not going to let anything bad happen to you." He internally cringes and then turns to look at Nolan, "Again… we won't let anything bad happen to you again, sorry." 

Nolan's heartbeat decreases slightly, the scent of anxiety while still there, is less intense than what it was before. Liam feels a surge of pride but it's cut short.

"What about Theo?" Nolan asks, and Liam can't help but want to bash his head on the desk in front of him. Why did he have to mention that insufferable fuck? He takes a deep breath and through gritted teeth, he tries to reply as calmly as he can. 

"I can't speak for Theo, but sure, why not." Short and simple… yet it isn't enough for Nolan. 

"You could ask him, right?" Liam looks at the clock, it's almost eight, what is taking the teacher so long? She should be here already! And so should Corey and Mason! Taking a deep breath, Liam looks around, while there are a few students in the room, there's no one around that can get him out of this conversation. 

He turns to Nolan defeated, his friend is once again playing with his shirt sleeve; Liam sighs and nods his head. "Yeah," he replies, "I'll talk to Theo and see if he's willing to help out if anything does happen." He says, and a minute later the teacher shows up. Liam feels an urge to throw his notebook at her, couldn't she come a bit earlier?! 

  
  


***

Liam's finger hovers over Theo's contact info, he can't believe he's about to do this. He promised Nolan he'd talk to Theo but why? Yeah, Theo helped out with the Anuk-ite and now with the hunters, but it's just, why does he have to be around all the time?  He groans, smacking his head on the steering wheel, there's a part of him that does want to call him. That does realize that Theo is trying his best to change, that having him as an ally… or even as a friend wouldn't be as bad as it sounds. He shakes the thought away though, that's just wishful thinking. Theo's too stubborn to want anything to do with him in particular, not to mention that he might be that same person as before… just waiting for the right time to make his move. No, that doesn’t sound right, Theo has changed… it's just… it feels wrong to want to trust him. 

He sighs and looks up, the street seems rather empty for this early in the day, usually, there would be a lot more traffic but ever since Monroe… everyone's been extra careful to be outside, they're okay with the supernatural but they're still wary. He shakes his head, enough distractions,  _ You've already called him once for Nolan, a second time won't kill you,  _ he convinces himself one more time before he finally calls Theo. The phone rings once, twice and on the third ring Liam's about to end the call when Theo finally picks up, he curses internally and looks out into the street. 

No one says anything, he can hear Theo's heavy breathing through the phone, and he can't help but replay their last meeting in his head. 

_ "You only care about yourself, Theo!" He screamed, the words echoing through the hallway as hunters groaned on the floor beside them, "You're only here because it benefits you!" He shoves a finger into Theo's chest and pushes him a few inches back.  _

_ "I'm here because of you," Theo shoves back with his finger, Liam stands his ground though, "You called me for help, and so I stayed, so don't be pinning this on me!" Liam feels rage bubbling at the base of his stomach as he stares at Theo's eyes. He feels the urge to punch him, to throw him to the ground, and keep punching him until he's unconscious.  _

_ But he swallows it down, he can't let Theo bring out the worst in him, not now or ever for that matter. He takes a deep breath and points at the hunter near their feet who is scrambling away from them, "You only help us when it benefits you, Theo, that's what you don't get!" He says and then points at Theo, "Helping me, only gets you in good graces with Scott, and you know it."  _

_ He takes a step back, and swipes his hair away from his forehead, "You know," he says, his breathing even now, "I thought you had changed, back then with Gabe in the hospital," he chuckles at the thought, "But you're still Theo Raeken after all, only caring about one person at a time."  _

"What do you want Liam?" Theo's cold dismissing voice brings him back to reality, the trip down memory lane brings forth emotions he thought he had buried but hearing Theo's voice sets him off again.

This time though, he swallows it down, takes a deep breath, and gets right to business. "Nolan wants to know if you're willing to help out if anything happens to him again." There's an awkward silence between them, no one says anything for a minute, Liam gets the feeling that Theo's going to hang up, but he hears him clear his throat and the thought banishes from his head. 

"Is that all?" Theo asks, and Liam raises an eyebrow at that, he's about to speak up when Theo adds, "Tell Nolan that I'm here for him, he doesn't have to worry about that." Theo hangs up and Liam is left with this feeling of utter dread as the sun settles behind him. He drops his head on the steering wheel and sighs, nothing can ever be simple with Theo freaking Raeken can't it? 


End file.
